Star Trek: Starfleet Command III
|year = 2379 |stardate = 56200.1 |genre = Real-time Strategy |requirements = Pentium 450 MHz processor, 128 MB RAM, 16 MB video card, 650 MB hard drive space |platform = |rating = |reference = (US) (UK) (Germany) }} Star Trek: Starfleet Command III is a Star Trek computer strategy game published in 2002 by Activision. Summary It is 2379, a few months before the events of . The alliance between the Federation and the Klingons has never been stronger. Together they have constructed a huge space station called Unity One to represent the achievements of both peoples. Unfortunately, the Romulans do not want the station in operation because of the station's sensor array, which can detect cloaked vessels many sectors away. :"Stardate: 56200.1: It has been sometime since the returned home. The alliance between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire has never been better, and our peoples are enjoying a new era of peace and prosperity. Together we have sought to build Unity One, the most advanced starbase in the galaxy. Unity One's sophisticated sensor array makes it capable of detecting all ships, even cloaked ships, far into the Neutral Zone. The chaos inherent in the Alpha Quadrant demands that we be vigilant, and we must use every tool available to preserve the peace we worked so hard to create…" Races United Federation of Planets *See the article on the United Federation of Planets. Klingon Empire *See Klingon Empire. Romulan Star Empire *See Romulan Star Empire. Borg Collective *See Borg Collective. The Borg Collective is not involved with the storyline of Star Trek: Starfleet Command III. They are a secondary race in multiplayer and conquest modes. Copies of the game sold at Best Buy had an independent Borg campaign that ultimately centered on reassimilating a group of renegade Borg. Rakelli The Rakelli are a serpent/humanoid race who originate from Klingon territory. They claim that areas of Klingon space were a part of the Rakelli empire before the Klingons conquered them. Since their fall about a hundred years ago, the Rakelli have sought cold-blooded vengeance against the Klingons, raiding convoys and ships. They wait for the day when they can take revenge on the Klingons. Known Rakelli bases include Beta Thoridor II, and Alpha TyGorkor. Ferengi Although the Ferengi Alliance is friendly with the Federation, some vessels still attack smaller ships and freighters. They act very similar to pirates. Ships and starbases United Federation of Planets * * * * * * * * * Klingon Empire * *''Fek'lhr''-class * * * *''Negh'var''-class Romulan Star Empire *''Talon''-class *''Falcon''-class *''Shrike''-class *''Hawk''-class * * *Reman Warbird (from an update) Borg Collective *Cube *Diamond *Diamond Prime *Sphere *Sphere Prime *Pyramid *Pyramid Prime *Cylinder Rakelli *Frigate *Light Cruiser *Freighter Unity Starbase *Unity Starbase Credits Voice cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Nancy Linari as Admiral Arai / additional voices * Greg Eagles as Commander Jureth / additional voices * Brock Peters as General Mi'Qogh * Jennifer Hale as Federation officer #1 / additional voices * Paul Mercier as Federation officer #2 / additional voices * George Ball as Klingon officer #1 / additional voices * Rodney Saulsberry as Klingon officer #2 / additional voices * B.J. Ward as Romulan officer #1 / additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Romulan officer #2 / additional voices * Charles Bartlett as Borg Collective #1 * Terrence Beasor as Borg Collective #2 * Daamen Krall as Borg Collective #3 * Joel Randolph as Borg Collective #4 * Vaughn Armstrong as additional voices * Cam Clarke as additional voices * Paul Eiding as additional voices * Max Grodénchik as additional voices * Jess Harnell as additional voices * Tim Harrison as additional voices * James Horan as additional voices * Roger Jackson as additional voices * Matt Morton as additional voices * Courtenay Taylor as additional voices * Gary Williams as additional voices * Kris Zimmerman as additional voices Crew * Kris Zimmerman – Casting and Voice Director * Gene Roddenberry – Special Thanks Background information * Very few copies of this game were produced, since Activision filed a lawsuit against Paramount nearly a year after its release. As a result, all unsold copes of it and other Activision Star Trek games were taken off store shelves and destroyed. References Borg Collective; Klingon Empire; Romulan Star Empire; United Federation of Planets External link * de:Star Trek: Starfleet Command III Starfleet Command 3